Her Savior
by BabyBlack180
Summary: If Kristeana Petrova's life couldn't get any more complicated your in for a surprise. The young deeply troubled girl finds comfort in someone she never thought in a million years she would meat. The famous Dero Goi from Oomph! has a secret of his own that he shares with one person that stumbled into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Kristeana woke suddenly to her alarm blaring loud music she smiled at the song playing and the man's dreamy voice coming out of the speakers.

_"True beauty is so painful, my dear_  
_The price we pay is shameful, my dear_  
_Don't you know_  
_The surgeon's cut is like a fountain of youth_  
_I'm living proof_  
_Oh, look at me and tell the truth_  
_'Cause I know you want it too"_

__Finally climbing out of bed Kristeana looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. Last night she had a nightmare of how her life used to be. Victoria Petrova is Kristeana's young mother. Her mother had her at the age of 15 and always put Kristeana through hell over it saying that Kristeana ruined her life all those years ago. Kristeana had a terrible childhood her mother wasn't to good with Relationships and always seemed to pick the wrong guys to bring into a family. The nightmares are more like memories of what all Kristeana went through growing up. The dream last night was of when she lost her virginity.

Flash Back

****Kristeana was sitting in her room doing some home work when she heard a noise outside her room. Closing her books she stood up and made her way slowly across the room she put her ear to the door and heard her mother giggle and walk into the room across the hall. Sighing Kristeana walked back to her desk and continued her homework. It seemed like hours had passed and Kristeana looked at the clock seeing it was midnight she took her books and packed them into her bags. Changing quickly she jumped into bed and looked at the snow glob on her nightstand. It was beautiful and her most prized position her father gave it to her before he left, it was the only thing she had left of him. Turning off her light she laid down and started to fall asleep but jumped awake when she heard a noise at her door. She laid there completely still not making a sound she heard her door open and someone walk in and close it. She squeezed her eyes closed and felt the bed dip a bit. "Hey there baby are you awake" Kristeana opened her eyes looking at the man sitting on her bed. His name is Jack he is her mother's newest play thing. He smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You have the most beautiful eyes" Kristeana smiled a bit everyone always complimented her eyes they are a striking bright green un natural really. "You know you are beautiful in every way possible" she felt his hand run down her side and her eyes went wide she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Thank you Jack but umm I would like to go to sleep now" Jack smiled "Oh you'll go to sleep but first I need your help with a little something" Kristeana tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed a hold of her pulling her closer "Oh come on Krissy I see the way you look at me you want me and I'm here to let you have me" Kristeana pushed against his chest with as much strength as she could gather but he was to strong. "He seemed to be getting angry "Stop pushing me away" he smacked Kristeana across the face. Shocked Kristeana grabbed her stinging cheek and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Now lay back baby and let me take care of you" Kristeana shook her head and tried to get away again. She made it off the bed and across the room but before she made it to the door Jack grabbed her by her hair pulling her back. Kristeana screamed and wondered where her mother could be. Jack picked Kristeana up and through her back onto the bed. "Now listen here honey if you move again I will hit you with this" he pulled his belt from his jeans and had a wicked gleam in his eyes. Kristeana shuddered and looked at the door "Where is my mom?" Jack laughed "In the other room passed out she isn't getting up any time soon baby"

Kristeana shut her eyes tight as Jack kissed the side of her face and down her neck she felt like screaming and throwing up but she knew better than to move after the threat with the belt. It seemed like she laid there forever and she was in pain he wasn't being nice with her he seemed to be taking all his anger out on her. Kristeana couldn't remember ever crying this much not even when her dad left. When Jack was done with her he stood up and smiled "That's my girl" he kissed her and walked out.

**End flash back**

Kristeana sighed pulling herself out of the memory. She walked to her bathroom and quickly took a shower and got changed. Today was her graduation and she was excited about it. Finally pleased with the way she looked she grabbed her phone and keys and walked out of the room. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped dead. Sitting in the chair across from her mother was none other than Jack him self.

"Oh Kristeana look who showed up last night. Jack came to make up with me and I decided to invite him to your graduation today"

Kristeana stood there still shocked then shook her head slightly "Mom I only have that one ticket" looking at Jack he seemed to clean himself up a bit but still the sight of him made her sick. She looked back at her mother and frowned at how happy she looked with Jack.

"But Krissy can't you get him a ticket please?" Sighing Kristeana threw her hands up in the air "I'll try ok but I can't make any promises, now if you would excuse me I have to get to graduation practice" Kristeana walked out of the room quickly and out to her car. When she was safely in her car with the doors locked she screamed getting all the frustration out. She punched her steering wheel then calmed down a bit and started the car. At graduation practice all she could think of was her mom and Jack. What the hell is wrong with her mother? Why would she go back to Jack after all these years after she cried to her mother countless times for two years to get rid of the bastard? Now after all that she just takes him back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the principal stepped onto the stage. "This year we decided to throw a party after graduation for all you students we even got live entertainment" everyone gave fake cheers knowing it would be someone stupid probably an oldie band. The Principle smiled at everyone and chuckled "Hey don't be giving me those looks I really did get a great band to play here tonight. May I present to you OOMPH!" every one in the crowd screamed Kristeana looked open mouthed up at the stage as Crap, Flux, and Dero appeared smiling. She felt her heart melt when her eyes landed on Dero. Out of every singer or actor she ever saw Dero was the only one that held her interest.

The principle smiled trying to calm the students down. When the room finally fell silent he smiled and handed the mic to Dero. Dero looked at every one and smiled "Hello everyone I remember when I was sitting in a school getting ready for my graduation it was such a pain knowing I had to make a good impression." He went silent for a second then continued "Just remember today is about you" he pointed to the crowd "Just have fun with it" he started to jump in a circle and everyone laughed. "Tonight I want to have one of the ladies in the crowd come up and sing with me….Now the only way this is going to work is if everyone writes their name down on slips of paper and puts them in this box" he pointed to the box sitting on the side of the stage. Kristeana went to an all girls school so their were tons of girls screaming like idiots after Dero's speech. Faculty started to pass out slips and pens, Kristeana grabbed a pen and wrote her name smiling watching as row after row started to put their names in the box. Finally it was her rows turn and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. They were in single file walking to the stage she could hear Dero saying things to some of the students like have a great day, break a leg, you better sound good. Kristeana felt like she was going to pass out when she noticed she was next. Walking slowly with her head down she put the slip in the box, she felt a finger under her chin and jumped and looked up into Dero's handsome face. He smiled "Don't look down tonight your beautiful and have the brightest eyes you need to show what you got." Kristeana felt like she was going to faint it took her a minute but she quickly fallowed the line moving towards the doors out of the auditorium. When she got outside she took a deep breath and started to walk to her car. Some girls were scowling at her and she ignored it. Back into the safety of her car she smiled brightly and started the car popping in a cd.

_Eckstein - Eckstein - welcome to my playtime  
Eckstein - Eckstein - if you peek then you'll die  
Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf sechs sieben acht neun zehn!  
Ready or not - I'm coming  
Ready or not - I'm coming  
Ready or not - I'm coming  
Pray to your god - I'm coming  
Hide your soul  
Always longing for your touches  
Always dreaming of your hair  
Once I'll have you in my clutches  
That's when we'll play truth or dare_

Kristeana pulled into the driveway and slowly made her way into the house. Jack was sitting on the couch watching Tv and she could hear her mother in the bathroom with the blow-dryer. "Kristeana how was practice?" Kristeana almost laughed at Jack's question "it was fine the principle planned a party for all us students after the graduation" she dug in her pocket and pulled out the extra ticket handing it him "Here I got you a ticket" Jack smiled "That was nice of him to do, and thank you for the ticket" Kristeana just nodded and walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed thinking of Dero.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristeana laid there for a few minutes a blush coming to her face as she thought of how Dero's fingers felt on her face. Sighing she sat up and looked at her vanity deciding she would start on her hair. She got up and sat in the chair grabbing her curling iron and plugging it in then started to pin her hair in different sections. When the iron was fully heated she started her hair. It took her just over an hour to get the full hair style she wanted. Her hair was in a long loose curls and the top section was pulled back with a sparkly clip.

Fishing around in her makeup bag she pulled out a dark plum purple eye shadow as well as silver. She gave herself a dramatic smoky eye look and finished with dark liner. She put a little bit of lip-gloss on and then went to her closet to fish out a dress. It took another hour just to find the right outfit which she decided she could also wear to the party. Finally pleased with her appearance she walked down the stairs into the living room where she heard a low whistle from Jack. "Wow Krissy you look wonderful" Kristeana frowned at him and noticed her mom in the entry way to the kitchen with tears in her eyes "My baby is all grown up" Kristeana smiled spinning around. She was wearing a loose black dress that just came 3 inches above the knee and a pair of black heals. She grabbed her cap and gown out of the closet and smiled.

They decided to take separate vehicles to the graduation since Kristeana was going to the party after. When she got there she walked in and stopped in her tracks seeing all the members of Oomph! , standing in the hall way shacking students hands and directing them to the rooms that were set alphabetically by last names. Kristeana took a deep breath and stepped forward making sure to keep her head up this time. When she walked over to them her eyes instantly locked with Dero's. "…name.. miss." Kristeana smiled a bit at Dero "Kristeana Petrova" he smiled and looked at the paper "Your in room 180" Kristeana nodded and smiled then turned and walked down the hall glancing over her shoulder back at Dero.

**Dero's POV**

I thought is was nice when we got told that we were going to perform for a schools graduation party it seemed nice of the principal to be spending all this money on his students giving them one last big blast. When we arrived at the school and were introduced to the students I couldn't believe they were all girls no one told us it was an all girls school. I had a smile on my face at the thought that we besides some of the staff were the only men in the room. I took the mic and started to speak to the girls trying to make them all relax I even made a contest out of everything and said I would sing with one of them.

Girl after girl came up dropping their slip in the box with these big smiles plastered on their faces and trying to make direct eye contact. I said few words to each one then one of the girls surprised me, her face was downcast to the floor she wouldn't look at me or anyone else. I reached out and lifted her face smiling and told her how beautiful she was. It's true this girl took my breath away with her piercing bright green eyes.

Later on the Principle Mr. Smith told me the girl was Kristeana Petrova and that she was a deeply troubled young woman that her mother had drug and drinking habits and brought every dirt bag in town to her house. He also said how sometimes Kristeana would come to school with bruises on her and she didn't talk to other students she kept her self hidden away from every one else. Saddened by this new information I sat there at our hotel and the worst thoughts came to my mind on how she could have gotten those bruises and knowing that they probably were all true.

We decided to attend the graduation to have something to do but I knew I truly just wanted to catch another glimpse of her. Standing in the hall way I was shaking a girls hand and pointing her to her room when I felt a charge light up around me I looked and there standing in the door way was the green eyed girl. She walked over and I had such a hard time asking for her name. "Kristeana Petrova" I smiled at her and gave her, her room number and watched as she walked away even noticed how she took a second glance back as she walked away. After all the students had arrived and were in their designated rooms the three of us walked into the gymnasium and took our seats with the families and faculty.


End file.
